panelakfandomcom_sk-20200216-history
14.séria
"Aj tá najromantickejšia svadba sa môže zmeniť na poriadnu drámu, lebo jedno áno na manželstvo nestačí." '14.séria '''je vysielaná sezóna seriálu ''Panelák na televízií JOJ v období od 25.augusta 2014 do 22.decembra 2014, čiže na jeseň a zimu. Mottom série je "Panelák, ako ste ho mali radi". Keďže zábavný Panelák nebol medzi divákmi obľúbený, tak sa Panelák v 13.sérii zmenil na dramatickejší, teda taký ako sme ho mali radi. Práve preto sa aj 14.séria nesie v dramatickejšom duchu, avšak zo stále zachovanými komediálnymi prvkami. Hlavnou postavou je Ivana Schwarzová, ústrednou ženskou postavou je Ingrid Švehlová a ústrednými mužskými postavami sú Jakub Švehla a Marcel Maslovič. Upútavky na sériu Upútavky predostrujú 3 najväčšie dejové línie novej série. Svadba Jakuba a Ingrid, volebná kampaň Marcela Masloviča, ktorému pomáha hovorkyňa Baška a Ivanin pokus o samovraždu. V popredí je trojuhloník Ivana, Jakub a Ingrid. Ivana by chcela Jakuba naspäť, avšak on si už vzal Ingrid a preto sa rozhodla neskoro. Práve preto chcela spáchať autonehodu. Citáty z upútavky "Aj tá najromantickejšia svadba sa môže zmeniť na poriadnu drámu, lebo jedno áno na manželstvo nestačí." "Aj tá najpríjemnejšia schôdzka sa môže zmeniť na poriadnu drámu, lebo jedna pomsta nestačí." "Aj tá najrýchlejšia jazda sa môže zmeniť na poriadnu drámu." ''"...lebo ja už ďalej nevládzem. Prepáčte mi to. Ľúbim vás!" - ''Ivana Schwarzová Obsah série Ivana bola po definitívnom rozchode s Jakubom poriadne zatrpknutá. Ani jeden z posledných vzťahov jej nevyšiel a tak už prestala dúfať, že ešte niekoho spozná. Aby odbúrala stres, začala behať. Práve pri behu sa zoznámila s charizmatickým zmrzlinárom Goranom. Veľmi rýchlo sa dali dokopy a ich vzťah mal tak rýchly spád, že spolu dokonca trávili aj Vianoce. Marcel sa na konci trinástej série rozhodol, že sa zúčastní komunálnych volieb a bude ašpirovať na pozíciu starostu bratislavskej mestskej časti Podunajské Biskupice. Zostavil si dokonalý volebný tím na čele s hovorkyňou Baškou, ktorá ho mala pred novinármi „vylízať“ zo všetkých „mafiánskych prúserov“. Hoci sa spočiatku zdalo, že Maslák zasadne na starostovskú stoličku ako po masle, po čase sa ukázalo, že politika je naozaj „panské huncútstvo“. Marcel škandály okolo svojej osoby neustál, a preto vo voľbách zažil tvrdý debakel. Obyvateľov paneláka určite prekvapila a zarazila informácia, že Francúz Frederik, ktorý je zamilovaný do Angie a lesbička Denisa spolu idú do chomúta. Ich manželstvo však nebolo nič iné len premyslený „biznis“. Frederik totiž chcel získať slovenské občianstvo a Denisa potrebovala pokoj od sociálnej pracovníčky. Tá jej totiž pohrozila, že ak sa do konca roka nevydá, vezme jej adoptované deti. Sobáš sa vydaril, fotografie tiež, no a svadobná noc sa vydarila viac, než sa mala. Denisa a Frederik spolu skončili v posteli. Rebeka sa rozhodla urobiť radikálny krok dopredu v jej živote. Zmenila svoj imidž a z tmavej rebelky sa stala oslňujúca krásna labuť. Dokonca si ju všimol aj Egon, ktorý ju angažoval ako modelku do kampane na kozmetické výrobky. V paneláku sa objavila Agáta Fodrászová, ktorá zháňala Nora. Pod srdcom totižto nosila dieťa, ktoré údajne splodila so svojím exmanželom Norom počas jednej horúcej noci. Pravda však bola iná a Noro nebol otcom jej dieťaťa a preto sa Agáta vrátila naspäť do Budapešti, kde porodila malého syna, ktorého bude vychovávať so svojím novým partnerom z Maďarska, ktorý je pravým otcom. Dudkova ppriateľka Magda prežívala na začiatku jesene veľmi ťažké chvíle. V jej novopostavenom dome sa totiž ozývali čudné zvuky, ktoré mali podľa nej len jediné vysvetlenie. Bola presvedčená, že v jej dome straší. Aj keď si z nej všetci robili blázna, neskôr pochopili, že má pravdu. Po dlhých týždňoch sa im podarilo vypátrať, že ide o dievčinu menom Sára, ktorej sa v minulom storočí nepodarilo ujsť so svojou rodinou. Snom profesora Blichára bolo prednášať na nejakej prestížnej zahraničnej univerzite, čo sa mu počas štrnástej série splnilo. Svoje vedomosti šiel ďalej odovzdávať až do austrálskeho Sydney. Skutočným dôvodom, prečo ho tvorcovia seriálu poslali na opačný koniec zemegule, bola onkologická choroba herca Juraja Slezáčka, ktorý Emila stvárňuje. Potreboval sa totiž liečiť a počas nakrúcania by to nebolo možné. Odchod Emila do Austrálie „Nitšnajderke“ vôbec neprospel. Tá sa akoby „utrhla z reťaze“ a začala vyvádzať, akoby chodila na strednú školu. Po nejakom čase opäť navštívila Masláka a zažila s ním odviazaný žúr, pri ktorom alkohol tiekol potokom. Neskôr svojej zverenkyni Inéz vzala marihuanové cigarety, ktoré si vychutnala s Imrem a Gejzom. Už aby sa Emil vrátil naspäť... Zvučka série Epizódy Všetky epizódy nájdete na https://www.joj.sk/panelak/archiv. Zaujímavosti - Ako každý rok, tak ani teraz nechýbala tradičná vianočná epizóda, ktorá však nebola odvysielaná na Štedrý deň, ale 22.decembra. Kategória:Série Kategória:Starý Panelák